


Forming Pack -- New Arrivals

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Was Lost, Now Found [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Consensual Underage Sex, Drama, F/F, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Pregnancy, Sex with Sentient Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The massacre of Campbell Pack draws werewolves from all over</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forming Pack -- New Arrivals

Word of the massacre of Campbell Pack spread throughout the globe quickly. As the days passed werewolves from far and wide of many packs came to the ruins to pay their respects to the dead of Campbell Pack. Old enemies temporarily formed truces, keeping their differences to themselves in a show of mourning. 

There were those among the pilgrims who had been enemies of Campbell Pack, those who had conspired against that pack and it's leader, Samuel Campbell, but for a brief time there was peace. Many whispers traveled between those who came, of things that never were to be, of the loss of the greatest sought prize that had belonged to Campbell Pack, it's young heir Sammy.

Had he survived he would have been fought for, as control of Campbell Pack and all it's holdings would go to the young omega's alpha. Very few of the travelers came with pure intentions, most of them only saw the tragedy as a loss of potential power for themselves.

But there were others who came, others who truly came to mourn the loss of the pack and all of it's members. Those few werewolves were packless themselves, outsiders, solitary wolves who made their own way throughout the world.

One of those wolves was Balthazar. He watched the others, disgusted at their whispers, disgusted that the only reason they cared about the tragedy was due to them believing that they had been robbed of something. 

He saw others, like himself, who were appalled by their fellow werewolves attitudes and joined them. Sadly there were only a handful, a few males and females, not even enough to start a new pack of their own. But as the other wolves left, bored by things that could not be changed, Balthazar and his new friends stayed together.

There was a young alpha who called himself Ash, and while Balthazar was attracted to the wolf he knew it could never be as Ash had two mates already, a female named Jo, and a young beta named Andy. Oh true, it would be possible for Ash to take an omega as mate, but Balthazar himself wasn't attracted to females, and he could tell that Ash loved Jo dearly and would never give her up. 

There was a secondary alpha who went by the name of Alistair, but he too had two mates, both of them beta females, by the names of Abaddon and Ruby. There was a female werewolf named Lisa and her human mate, a woman named Jessica, and for the life of him Balthazar couldn't understand how their mating was even possible, but he could tell they were happy. 

And finally there was a single alpha. Tall, with dark hair and blue eyes, and Balthazar was instantly attracted to him. There was something mysterious about the alpha who called himself Benny that called to Balthazar. It didn't come as a shock to any of the others when Balthazar and Benny ended up mating.

They settled down close to the ruins, all of them with no other place to truly call home. The travelers had stopped coming, so it was a huge surprise when they could hear other werewolves drawing near. 

Among the werewolves were humans, that was obvious off the bat, and the fact that two of the wolves were very young was a bit of a shock as all of the other pilgrims to that place had been adults. There was a sadness on the face of one of the new arrivals, the youngest of them all, and from where Balthazar watched he could see tears on the boy's face.

He watched as they made their way through the burnt ruins, the boy leading the way. There was something almost familiar about the boy, as if he had seen the child's face before. And then Balthazar saw them. His former packmate Crowley and the female beta he had mated to, and Gabriel. Gabriel had his arm around the shoulders of the second youngest of their number, and by the healing mark on his neck Balthazar knew the boy was Gabriel's mate.

“Balthazar?” Gabriel asked with a shocked and amused voice when he saw him.

“Long time, no see, Darling,” Balthazar said with his usual leer. “And who would this be?”

“My mate, Dean. Dean, I've told you about Balthazar.”

Balthazar chuckled when Dean moved in front of Gabriel, a possessive, territorial act if he had ever seen one before. “Don't worry, Darling, I'm not here to woo your mate away from you. I have my own mate now.”

The others had noticed the talk between Balthazar and Gabriel and Dean, coming to join them. Up close Balthazar could tell why the boy had seemed so familiar. He was the heir of Campbell Pack, the one everyone had thought dead. The human at his side, an alpha if Balthazar was correct, had a protective arm around him.

“You survived the massacre I see. It might be best not to let too many people know of that fact, your 'death' stirred up a lot of trouble.”

“Because they couldn't use me for power? Because I couldn't be taken by the strongest alpha as a prize, as nothing but a breeding bitch?”

Balthazar nodded, watching the way Sammy leaned against the man at his side. “I see you found an alpha all by yourself.”

“One that actually loves me. One that takes care of me and worries about me and wants only the best for me.”

Balthazar nodded once more, “It's for the best I think. An omega should have an alpha who loves them, not one who only believes they are useful for breeding.” He turned back towards Dean, winking, “So what has Gabriel all told you about me?”

Dean blushed, letting himself relax a bit, “Everything.”

“What can I say, Balthy, Dean is exactly the alpha I was looking for,” Gabriel had a smirk on his face, and he leaned down to whisper something into Dean's ear which had the young werewolf blushing once more. 

“We came to pay our respects before going home. This was my mate's home at one time,” Crowley said quietly, wrapping an arm around Meg. 

Balthazar watched them closely. Crowley, his former packmate, his mate Meg, and the human who stood with them, wrapped under Crowley's other arm.

Introductions were made all around, and in the end Balthazar and his new, semi-pack ended up having them stay for the evening as it was late. Oh true they could have made it back later that evening, but it was obvious that Sammy, Castiel, and Meg were all tired, all of them in the early stages of pregnancy, and by the way Gabriel seemed to be practically shaking with want it was clear that he was beginning his heat.

A tiny part of Balthazar was jealous when he watched Dean and Gabriel together, watching the almost unconscious way they couldn't keep their hands off each other. He had loved Gabriel, as much as he could, but they had both known it would never work between them, not in the long run, as both of them had been looking for their alphas. But the fact remained that Gabriel had been important to him, extremely important to him. 

–

“So that was your ex?” Dean stated as soon as he and Gabriel were alone in the room they were sharing for the evening. 

Gabriel nodded, a small smile on his face. “It's good to see him happy. He's finally found what he was looking for it seems.”

Dean nodded, a bit distracted. He watched as Gabriel began to undress, licking his lips as his gaze traveled up and down the omega's body. “You're beautiful. And mine. All mine.”

Gabriel walked across the room, hands pulling Dean's shirt over his head. “All yours, Dean. Your mate, your omega. Just like you're mine.”

“Yours, always, Gabriel.” Dean allowed his mate to finish undressing him, letting out a small content sigh when Gabriel shoved him down onto the bed. “You smell amazing.”

“I'm in heat, Baby. Gonna have your knot in me, gonna have you fill me up, breeding me. God, want it, wanna have your babies, Dean.”

Dean gave a shaky little nod. They had spoken about it, and he wanted it so badly, but at the same time he was worried. He was still so young and he worried about being a good enough mate for Gabriel.

“You are perfect, Dean. My beautiful alpha. Don't worry, Love,” Gabriel said against Dean's lips, lowering himself down onto the boy's hard cock with a pleasured moan falling from his lips. “So good, so right. No one makes me feel like you do, Dean, no one, only you.”

Dean let Gabriel take his hands, resting them over his head, giving his omega full control over this. It turned him on in a way that was almost mind blowing how much he trusted Gabriel, how much he wanted the omega and wanted to pleasure him. “Fuck, so wet for me, Gabriel. Feels so damn good.”

Gabriel chuckled, a moan falling past his lips as he began to move faster up and down his alpha's length. The fact that his mate was so submissive shouldn't have been such a turn on, but it was. Oh, true, Gabriel knew it was because Dean was a secondary alpha, but there was something so damn hot about the way Dean would just turn over complete and utter control to him. 

He could feel the telltale signs of Dean's knot beginning to swell and became whispering encouragement, filth and praise intermingling in a breathless stream of words. He let go of one of Dean's wrists, keening with pleasure as Dean reached down and wrapped his hand around Gabriel's cock. It wasn't much longer before he came with a shout of Dean's name, his mate's knot firmly tying them together as Dean followed him over the edge, Gabriel's name falling from his lips again and again.

–

Sammy was pretty certain that the reason he was so insatiable was due to the fact of his pregnancy. He couldn't help it though, all he wanted to do was feel Lucifer's hands on his body, his alpha's cock inside of him, feel Lucifer taking him hard and fast. 

Not that Lucifer was really complaining about that fact. They'd barely gotten into the room they were staying in that evening before Sammy was naked and climbing onto the bed, ass in the air, looking over his shoulder with a grin on his face. Lucifer wasn't one to say no, not when it came to his mate at any rate. He swiftly undressed, climbing onto the bed behind Sammy, running his hands down the boy's back. 

Sammy moaned oh so prettily, wiggling his hips a bit, beckoning Lucifer to just take him.

Lucifer gave a small little laugh, telling Sammy to have a little patience. He knelt behind the boy, leaning down to place a kiss on each of his mate's ass cheeks. With a smirk on his face he moved lower, tongue snaking out to lap at his omega's dripping hole. Lucifer would never get over how good Sammy tasted, would never get over the sounds his mate made when he did this.

Part of Lucifer wondered how it would be if Sammy was in his other form, but he was still trying to get used to that part of his mate. Oh he knew that it wasn't wrong, that if he did anything with Sammy in his wolf form it would be perfectly natural as Sammy was a werewolf, but Lucifer was human and all of his lovers before Sammy had been so, so Lucifer felt a bit wrong for wanting his lover in his other form.

Drawing courage Lucifer took a deep breath, speaking quickly before he lost the nerve, “Shift for me, Love.”

Sammy didn't need to be told twice, shifting quickly into his wolf form. He made a little whimpering noise when Lucifer began running his fingers through his fur, loving the way his mate was making him feel. “Please,” he thought, knowing Lucifer would hear his silent plea.

Lucifer nodded to himself, moving until he was over Sammy. Still running his fingers through Sammy's fur he slowly pushed forward, entering his mate in one thrust, not stopping until he was fully inside of his young mate's body. “Oh fuck. God, Baby, you feel, fuck.”

If Sammy had been in his human form he would be moaning with pleasure, but he made the closest sound he could in his current form. It felt amazing having his lover take him like this, right and good and more than he could have ever asked for. “Luci, mmm, please move.”

Lucifer didn't need to be asked twice. He slowly began to move, hands still roaming over Sammy's body, getting used to the feeling of fur under his palms. He could tell Sammy was loving it, the stream of happy little praises filling his mind told him so. He let his hands rest on Sammy's hips, his thrusts coming harder and faster.

Sammy gave a howl of pleasure when Lucifer's hand moved down to his cock, stroking him in time with his alpha's thrusts. He knew that this would take getting used to for Lucifer, as in this form it was different than in his human form, but all the same Lucifer wasn't backing down and was making Sammy see stars. 

Lucifer could feel his knot beginning to form and sped up his motions on Sammy's cock. He'd have to get used to the fact that in this form Sammy had both a sheath and a knot, something he didn't possess in his human form, but at the same time Lucifer found himself being turned on by the differences. He now understood where both Castiel and Gabriel were coming from, how while different it was just as much his mate as in human form.

Sammy howled loudly as he came, Lucifer's knot firmly inside of his wolfy body, tying them together. He felt whole, not that he hadn't before, but now having Lucifer like this he knew he'd never give this up. He had been scared to bring up how much he wanted Lucifer to have him like this and was glad that his mate had been the one to initiate things in this manner.

–

Balthazar could hear what was going on in the other bedrooms, he was certain that everyone could. It wasn't like Dean and Gabriel were being quiet in their room, nor were Lucifer and Sammy in theirs. Though he did wonder just how it had come to pass that three human siblings had all ended up with werewolf mates. The odds of that happening were small.

Balthazar was pulled out of his thoughts when his mate climbed into bed behind him. All questions fled his mind as Benny kissed him, passionately, possessively, as if Benny knew that one of their guests had been his lover at one point. He moaned as Benny began to caress his body, legs spreading wide for his mate. 

Balthazar had had quite a few lovers in his life, but none of them were like Benny. None of them made him feel so alive, so right, so at home. It wasn't any surprise that the first time they had slept together they had mated, drawn to each other like magnets, two halves of a whole who had been searching for each other for years.

“What did I do to deserve you, Balthazar?” Benny asked, kissing the side of his neck as he slowly entered Balthazar's body.

“You were you. I'm the lucky one, Love.”

Benny gave a little laugh, beginning to thrust in and out of Balthazar's body, hands cupping his omega's face.

They kissed slowly, passionately as they made love, because that was what this was. They'd both fucked others, both taken and had been taken by past lovers, but they'd never made love before they met. They were mates, it was meant to be. 

All too soon their howls of pleasure joined the others, the sound echoing loudly. 

It was only the beginning.


End file.
